evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Amulet of Shinnok
The Amulet of Shinnok, also known as The Amulet, Shinnok's Amulet and the Sacred Amulet, is the powerful, ancient amulet with phenomenal magical powers that is the most magnificent possession and yet greatest weapon of its creator, the fallen Elder God Lord Shinnok. It is the well known of all objects (magical and otherwise) in the Mortal Kombat universe. And it is once one of the Kamidogu, the Elder Gods' holy artifacts. It also can be fused with Shinnok's another own crafted weapon of his own design known as the Amulet Staff. The sacred Amulet of Shinnok is the only one relic still revered as divine within the twisted religion of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The Amulet symbolizes greatness within the magical arts. What has become of the Amulet of Shinnok and the danger it poses remains a mystery. Known Wielders and Uses *Lord Shinnok (creator) *Quan Chi *Sub-Zero (now known as Noob-Saibot) *Onaga *Kotal Kahn *D'Vorah *Raiden (corrupted) Gallery Lord Shinnok.jpg|Lord Shinnok The Elder Gods.jpg|The Elder Gods, enemies of Lord Shinnok. Sacred Amulet of Shinnok.jpg Shinnok's Amulet.jpg|Shinnok's Amulet Sacred Amulet.jpg|The Sacred Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok), as seen in the Mortal Kombat X comicbook series. The Sacred Amulet of Shinnok.png|The Amulet of Shinnok, also known as the Sacred Amulet. The Sacred Amulet of Shinnok.jpg|The Sacred Amulet, also known as the Amulet of Shinnok. Lord Shinnok's Amulet.jpg|Lord Shinnok's Amulet Wrathful Lord Shinnok.jpg|Lord Shinnok in his alternate Wrathful costume complete with the Amulet of Shinnok. Wrathful Lord Shinnok.png|Lord Shinnok in his alternate Wrathful costume complete with the Amulet of Shinnok. The Great Titans.jpg|The Titans Trivia *In Quan Chi's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ending, his punishment meant that he possibly was turned into the very same amulet belonged to Shinnok for trying to challenge the Edenian god Argus and the Elder Gods. *Wthin the Mortal Kombat mainstream timeline, the Amulet is a bronze medallion with a green gemstone embedded in its center. The 4 sections of the amulet are etched with the elemental forces of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. Each includes alchemical symbols, shapes, and parts of I Ching trigrams, all of which pertain to each of their respective element. * In the second MK movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Shinnok along with his Sacred Amulet is shown throughout the film, except in the amulet's alternate design, it is made of gold with a ruby gem instead of bronze with an emerald gem. *In Mortal Kombat X, the Amulet of Shinnok is a gold medallion with the same center green jewel. *In Wonder Woman's Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe ending, a gold medallion that resembles Shinnok's Sacred Amulet can be seen alongside Ashrah's Kriss/Datusha sword and a shield bearing a Deadly Alliance dragon symbol. *The Amulet of Shinnok made a cameo appearance within the Metropolis stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us which it can be found in. *The Amulet of Shinnok, under the nickname "Quan Chi's Amulet", is featured as a 50th collectible Relic found on the left corner of a long room containing a large conveyer belt within the dungeons of Shao Kahn's Fortress in the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *The item's moniker "The Amulet" is also the name of the Grupola amulet from the 1987 horror comedy movie The Monster Squad. Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Elementals Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cataclysm Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Necromancy Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lovecraftian Objects